La gente cambia
by Fernanda HC
Summary: Bella se muda a forks, donde vivio seis meses con su abuela cuando tenia 8, ¿La recordaran sus viejos amigos?
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes le pertenecen A LA ESPLENDIDA de ****Stephenie Meyer, la historia autoria mia.**_

_**Mi primer fanfic **_

Me llamo isabella Marie Swam pero me dicen bella. Vivia en Inglaterra con mi madre, mi vida haya era.. como decirlo, PERFECTA! Vvivia en un enorme y muy lujoso departamento, ya que el Nuevo esposo de mi madre phill, es un muy reconocido empresario.

Mi padre charles swam es de seguridad, el hace ya dos años que ejerce el cargo de jefe de policía en un pequeño pueblo llamado forks, y desde aquel entonces no lo he vuelto a ver ni a el ni a mi hermano Emmet Swam. Emmet y yo desgraciadamente somos mellizos, el y yo no tenemos NADA en común. Yo soy de ojos color chocolate, cabello castaño y tez palida. Mi hermano tiene los ojos verdes cabello más claro que el mio y su piel es mas bronceada, asi que básicamente lo único en común es que nacimos el mismo dia.

Cuando mis padres se separaron, el prefirió irse con papa por que según el le gusta el cliam frio (Vaya los hombres si que son raros) Me ha mandado varias cartas diciéndome que anhela verme. Dijo que es un lindo pueblo y que ha conocido gente maravillosa y que de seguro me hare amiga de ellos.

El avión ya esta aterrizando y en unas horas estare en mi nuevo hogar. ¡que emoción! (notese el sarcasmo)

_****Que tal esta?****_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

**Bella pvo:**

Al bajar del avión, me lleve una no muy grata sorpresa, Charlie y el tarado de mi hermano, no habían llegado aun, Que les pasa, no me ven desde hace dos años, y aun así les coge el tarde para recogerme, sentada con mis 10 maletas, miro detenidamente la entrada del aeropuerto. Es ahora que me arrepiento de traer tantas maletas, pero es que ODIO IR DE COMPRAS, asi que traje lo necesario para un largo tiempo..

_**Una hora después…**_

Bien, fue suficiente, me vengare, diez minutos es aceptable pero una hora, no hay excusa para eso, se nota que me aman (sarcasmo) ahhh, voy a volverme loca.

**Emmett pvo:**

Sabía que bella nos mataría, pero es que no es mi culpa perder la noción del tiempo en mis entrenamientos. Bueno, puede que no exactamente en mis entrenamientos. Sonrei como un idiota enamorado, no amaba a jessica pero era una de las chicas más populares del colegio, y al igual que yo odiaba a rosalie Hale. Era un poco bruta, pero ash servia para lo esencial.

Al fin llegamos al aeropuerto, y la imagen de bella me asusto en gran manera, parecía el mismo Lucifer en persona, soy muy sexy para morir aun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3.**

**Aquí va el tercer capitulo**

**Nota: Los personajes le pertenecen a SM. Mi idola!**

**Bella pvo:**

Tengo que hacer algo mientras los espero, ah ok, haber.. Mmmm.. yo soy muy ingeniosa.. algo se me ocurria, _tu no eres creativa, _Hay ya empezó cruela de vil alias "mi conciencia", aun recuerdo el dia en que le puse asi..

_Flashback.._

Era un dia soleado yo era pequeña, hermosa, y.. hermosa!. Mi madre me había mandado a la tienda cuando tropecé con una piedra (si desde chiquita he sido torpe) y cai! Cuando escuche una voz. _Tu si torpe como siempre _oye que te pa.. ¿fue una voz interior? _Si fueras inteligente sabrias que me llamo conciencia! _Ahh!. Tengo conciencia que divertido (después celebraría he investigaría que es eso), por ahora, que conciencia tan malvada, debería llamarse mm.. lo tengo CRUELA DE VIL! (como la de los dálmatas 101) :)

_Fin del flashback_

Hay llegaron! Que alegría al fin, me vengare, pero como!

LO TENGO! Emmett me conoce muy bien y sabe quele hare una venganza, pero primero lo torturare, hare como si nada hubiese pasado! Pero primero, bella, resira uno dos, uno dos, uff ya me siento mas tranquila. Que comience la acción..

**Emmett pvo:**

Estaba un poco nervioso.. Bueno esta bien esta re-nervioso!, sabia que bella era muy vengativa, y se veía extrañamente calmada.

Bella, bells bellita, hola, hermanita mellicita, pequeñita- Dije con todo el entusiasmo posible.

Callate emmett, se que les ojio el tarde, de seguro por algún problemilla, no estoy brava asi que no tienes que fingir que me quieres, para que no me vengue - me dijo con total serenidad.

Si no la conociera juraría que era cierto, en fin me calmare, pero no bajare la guardia.

Nos subimos al coche, después de que bella y papa se saludaran, ya íbamos a llegar a casa, y el transcurso había sido calmado, bella nos conto porque regreso, como fue su vida por allá, y como estaba mama.

Al llegar, bajamos las "pocas" maletas de bella.

Hija mañana iras con tu hermano, al centro comercial, para que compres lo necesario para que el lunes vayas al instituto, iras al mismo que tu hermano, asi te acoplaras más rápido- dijo padre.

Yupi, compras, mi actividad favorita- dijo bella con desgana- ALTO- grito- instituto el lunes, pero papa acabo de llegar, y aparte de eso con emmet, no es suficiente humillación saber que es mi hermano, sino encima tengo que ir al mismo lugar donde estudia el- se quejaba mi hermano, roja de la rabia.

Yo empece a reir mucho, me fascina las desgracias de mi hermana y..

Y tu de que te res baboso- me dijo bella

De tus desgracias- dije con risa

Yo de ti no me reiría- dijo bella, peor por que si ella tendrá que entrar el lunes, estudira conmigo y.. alto ESTUDIARA CONMIGO, ho no no no no no no no.

PAPA NI SE TE OCURRA HACER UQE BELLA ESTUDIE CONMIGO- grite con todas mis fuerzas.

Hasta que por fin reacciono- susurro bella

Lo siento hijo pero ya es demasiado tarde!-

Bien, ahora no solo vivo con el demonio si no también me lo tengo que aguantar en el colegio, esta vez el instituto será largo…

**Lamento la tardanza, pero espero que les guste **


End file.
